Uniting Trinity
by ShadowWolf85
Summary: The first introduction of the lead character, and the Covenant.
1. Panik

The darkness swallowed me as I delved deeper into the woods. There was no map, no trail, nor was there any need for one. I followed scents, ancient whispers of battle fought and lives lost. The souls of the fallen circled me like a white mist.

Soon, I will join you. Soon, but not yet. Not tonight. Tonight, someone else dies.

I made my way past fallen trees and crab-brush, running as if the hounds of Hell were chasing me. No man could match me in the forest, no one could follow the land as easily as I could, as if I were running laps on a track. Marchus knew that. That's why he'd made our duel in an open area. A place where my speed and sure-footing would grant me no escape. As if I wanted to escape. It was me that wanted the Challenge, me that wanted the pack. And Marchus would hand it to me on a silver platter.

The Thronnos Rokke Clan had been in existence almost six hundred years. Ulfrics, Wolf Kings, had come and gone, each leaving their mark on the pack. Some left a mark of peace and prosperity, while others left a dark blotch on our Clan's proud history. Marchus left one of the latter. A horrible leader and strategist, he had left our terrtory open to attack after attack. Neighboring tribes wanting our land and females for their own, while the males were either killed or run out of town. He was no more Alpha than the bitch he was bedding. But I'd show him what an Alpha was, what we could do. Tonight was the night I took the pack for my own, to take my rightful place as King.

I approached the clearing less than sixty seconds before the full moon crested the horizon. He was late. It was tradition for the current Ulfric to await the arrival of the challenger, so that he could publicly either accept the challenge, or deny it and have the council of elders force him to fight. This was a direct insult. By having me appear before him it showed the symbolism that I would wait on him, that nothing would be done unless on his terms. Fine by me.

I shed my clothing and sat, carefully gathering my strength for the fight ahead. This was no sparring match, no punches would be thrown here. This was the oldest of all traditions, Lunaldiok, the Blood of the Moon. Only one walks away from this circle. The other, well, the other is absorbed into the champion, to gain his power and skill and add it to their own. The winner ate the loser.

I had no plans on being dinner.

I caught his scent on the wind before I ever saw him, the smell of old shaving cream and cinnamon. I hated that scent. He appeared on the far side of the field, wearing nothing more than a tattered pair of blue jeans. He didn't say a single word to me, but started his shift immediately. Bones popping, skin stretching and covering with fur, and a howl was all I heard. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I opened them now, and smiled wickedly.

He charged me, full force, and I stepped aside from him easily. I knew he wasn't a real Alpha. He's gone from his human form to wolf, without hitting the in between phase. Real Alphas could shift to any of the three, within seconds.

I didn't shift at all.

I let my eyes darken, becoming the amber of my wolf, but my body stayed human. This was a demonstration, more than anything. I wanted to show the entire clan, and those that had come from far away places that the Thronnos Rokke Clan would no longer be compromised. Marchus clawed the ground, looking almost comically like a bull getting ready to sprint, and leapt into the air, hoping to land on my back and tear the back of my neck out with his teeth.

I dropped to one knee, and shot my hand straight into the air, aiming for the soft underbelly of my adversary. My eye was good. My hand connected, hard and true, and I pushed from the ground with all the strength in my legs. I looked up when my fingers touched bone, and forced my hand through. I impaled him with my forearm, hand showing through his back. That quickely, the Challenge was over. The Clan had a new Ulfric, barely twenty-five years old.

I shifted to my wolf, honey colored fur covering my skin, and howled, long and deep, and was echoed by my new pack. I looked down at the body of the old ruler, and snapped my jaws. Only one last thing to make it complete, and I would be ruler by all rights and procedures, just one last thing...

I jolted upright.

My bed was soaked with sweat, the rays of the early morning sun peeking through my closed curtains. That night haunted me, the same recurring nightmare that was no more a nightmare than the Holocaust. Every aspect was real, had happened, and had burned the memory into my mind. How I wished I could just forget that night, forget the feel of Marchus' flesh giving way under my teeth, the taste of his blood as it filled my mouth, the rush of power as I absorbed his soul. I couldn't. I'd tried. I'd failed.

In the last 5 years or so my pack had dwindled, become no more than six or seven pack mates left, and soon they too had gone. Off to wherever to fulfill whatever dreams they had, and leaving me completely, and utterly, alone. I hadn't scented another of my kind in over six months, and for a pack run species, an Alpha without his herd is a sad thing to behold. I bagan to search for others of my kind, following whispers of farm animals mauled to death, or rumons of people that couldn't be seen on the night of the full moon. For almost a year I searched, unable to find anything conclusive, yet compelled to keep looking. I looked a long time.

**Present Day*  
Almost thirty years had passed since the day of the Challenge, and still I hadn't seen hide nor hair of another lycanthrope in all the towns I visited. I finally settled in a small town south of Nashville, Tennessee, a place called Smithville. It was small, even for a backwoods, one horse town. A Wal-Mart, dive bar, movie theater, and pizza place was about all there was, and you had to drive for ten miles just to see another human being. I began frequenting the bar, drowning myself in Jack Daniels and Coke, trying to figure out what I was doing with my life. My parents had left me all the money I would ever need when they died, so work was never an issue. I knew I had to find something, or I would surely die of boredom, if something else didn't get ahold of me first.

I head the bell on the door jingle as another patron walked inside. I could hear people greeting the newcomer, hands being shaken, yet I never turned away from the bar. I caught a scent riding the winds, something I hadn't smelled in almost thirty years. My spine went rigid. How in the hell could I have searched for half a lifetime and found nothing, yet one lives in the same town as me and I didn't know?! I concetrated on the scent, staring into my glass and trying to remain inconspicious.

Lavender, nutmeg.

His scent was intriguing. Never had I met a male that smelled of flowers and spice before. I laughed silently, and waited patiently for him to approach the bar. Sure enough, his thirst got the better of him. He walked up and leaned on the polished wood of the bar, directly to my left, and ordered a Corona with lime. I cringed slightly, such a horrible drink. The barkeep went into a small storage room off to the side of the bar, presumably to change the tap, and I leaned over to him slightly.

"I think you and I should have a talk, friend."

I knew my voice was less than friendly as I said it and didn't care. I needed to know what type of pack he was, where he came from, how he came to be here. He stared at me for a few moments and then chuckled.

"Sorry, bub, I don't swing that way. You might have better luck in Nashville."

He laughed loudly, and I became annoyed. The barkeep had gotten him his drink and he took a decent swig from the bottle. I let a small amount of my aura trickle outward, just enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He looked startled, and stared me down hard.

"I said, I think we should talk."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

He downed the rest of the beer and I followed him outside. We stood there in the parking lot for about twenty minutes or so, him talking, me asking the occasional question. He knew a surprising amount about the supernatural underbelly of modern day civilization, and prided himself on it.

"Name's Bara. What do you go by?"

Panik, he called himself.

***********************************************************************

Panik and I talked for almost two days, about where he was from, where he was going, his "family", and his search for others like us. He was just passing through town on his way back home, and just happened into the bar, following up on a dead end lead about a pack in the northern Tennessee mountains. Nothing there, of course, but he, like me, had to check every possibility. He was from a smaller clan than mine, the Ranko Nuennos, way up in the northern Appalachians. His clan had died out because of infighting and persecution from Homo Sapiens, until he was the only one of the tribe left. Now he made his living as a mercenary. Working for a kinship of people who called themselves The Covenant of the Sword. Said he made pretty good money with them, and was always able to fight. I told him I had more money than I'd ever need, but the fighting aspect intrigued me.

Apparently, The Covenant was one of the premier monster slaying kins in the northeastern hemisphere, and were in constant battles with some form of evil or another. Apparently they were looking for warriors...

That was how I came to be sitting here, on my bed, picking out something to wear for another one of Panik's damn parties celebrating us kicking the ever-living hell out of something. Eh, well, could be worse. At least she wouldn't be there. I knew she was involved with the kinsmen, but she was also new. The party was to celebrate the warriors' victories, and she hadn't won anything. Maybe I would end up having some fun after all, tonight.

Eh, fuck it. At the very least I can get shit-faced drunk. 


	2. Bara

It was night.

Interestingly enough, that was damn near the only thing I could remember of the night before. The entire course of the fight blurred in his eyes. Hours of healing Panik while he ran around in circles kiting Shades, making sure that my banner was planted in the correct place, and looting the chest after the kill. Another day in the life of a Covenant member. At the end of it all I was just happy to go home, take my boots and armor off, and just vegetate.

Fucking Panik.

I couldn't just go home, couldn't just see them all tomorrow. Had to go to the celebration party, the same one that we had after every victory. Oh well, maybe it would be an excuse to just get drunk and find a girl to screw. A smile curved over my lips. Maybe it won't be a total waste of a night. I set about my closet looking for something decently comfortable, and finally settled on a black skintight shirt and a pair of black jeans. Finished off the badass-in-black look with my sixteen foot bullwhip and a hip flask full of Jack Daniels Single Barrel, and set out to the party.

The Covenant house was a beautifully restored Victorian, able to house all three hundred plus members with ease, and still have that cozy, homey feeling. I settled myself into a chair that was far enough from the crowd that I didn't have a constant influx of people that I had to greet, yet close enough that I could watch everyone and everything that happened. It had only been an hour and already I'd had to break up four fights, settle six arguments, and refill my flask three times. Pretty well routine, which is why I sat here, bored out of my skull. I needed something to capture my attention. He saw me once, and my prayer was answered. I smiled one of my most evil little smirks, and stood.

"So. You're the great Barawolf, the leader of men that I've heard so much about."

_Hmm, so this punk has heard of me. I wonder what he's heard…_

I took another swig from my flask and surveyed the pup. All muscle, biceps about as big as my head, and not a drop of common sense in that thick skull. The kid looked like he should be out surfing, or skateboarding, or whatever it is those beach bum types do. Then again…he might prove to be of some entertainment.

"Yeah, I'm Bara. You need help with something? You look a little lost, bud."

The smile vanished from his face. I could see the anger clouding his face, and his eyes flashed, going from a soft sky blue to a deep hazelnut. How did I not scent it? How the hell could he have snuck in here without me knowing? As far as I knew there were only a handful of us left, about as many as our vampire counterparts, maybe five hundred on the whole continent. How could one be in the same room as me and I not know it?

I knew the look then. He wanted to challenge me. I was looking for entertainment, not to kill the kid. The challenge always ended one way. The winner walks away and rules his particular territory in peace, and the loser doesn't walk again. Ever. So far I'd been victorious in 11 matches. I'd lost 2. One was my first fight, and the winner, the Ulfric at the time, had been merciful with me, the second was against Panik. And now Panik and I were close enough to be brothers.

As I was daydreaming, lost in memory, the pup's anger started to get the better of him.

"What's wrong, old man? You know what I want. You up to the challenge, or do I have to request it the old way?"

The old way would be for him to go before a high council and petition them for a territory. He'd then have to defeat the territory's current Wolf King, or Ulfric, on the full moon, and wait another month to take his place as ruler. The old way could take damn near six months.

"This isn't a game pup. There ain't no coming back from this."

"That's kind of the point. I'm tired of being just another face in the crowd. I don't want a pack somewhere out in the boondocks. I want yours."

I laughed, full and throaty.

"Well, then. Guess there isn't anything left to talk about. Let's go outside, pup, and I'll show you why I've held my reigns."

I followed him through the crowd, always scenting, making sure no one was watching or tailing us, until we made it to the backyard. The front yard was decorated with trophies from battles won, things that were just too large to be kept inside the house. The backyard was almost bare in comparison. A large, lush area about half the size of a football field. Freshly cut grass, tall willowing redwoods, and short brush making almost an arena of the center yard, with the gibbous moon waning overhead. It was almost perfect.

The kid stripped his shirt off, showing off a tan, muscular upper body. I could smell the heat coming off of him, feel the explosion of his energy… and knew he had no chance. His aura was weak, almost meager. It was no wonder he never made it to alpha, the pup was lucky to be alive. I pulled my own shirt over my head, followed by my pants, boxers, and pentacle necklace. I placed my whip and flask down carefully on top of the clothes and faced my opponent.

"After I kill you, that whip is mine."

He smiled, something that looked damn similar to my own, and shifted. Bones crackling and popping, his human face melting and giving way to fur and fang. His knees and elbows buckled backwards and he fell onto all fours. A thick sheen of honey-colored fur covered the rest of his body, and the feet became paws. His eyes were the last to change. That hazelnut stare looked to the heavens above and howled. A long mournful challenge to the gods above.

I knew then that he would fight until there was no strength left in his body.

For an alpha, there were three forms we could take. The wolf, lean and proud, the human, where we could blend in with the rest, and the Halfling. The Halfling was our most dangerous form. We could take the speed, strength, and power of our wolf, and the cunning, intelligence, and ruthless or our human form, and use it in a halfway shift. I would not play with this one.

My eyes shifted immediately, going from their emerald green to amber. My knees and elbows snapped backwards, but my body remained upright. A light sheen of honey-colored fur covered my body, and my face elongated into a snout. My ears shifted to the top of my head, and my legs grew 6 inches. The change was complete. I now stood over seven feet tall, weighed near three hundred pounds. And I was pissed.

"You come to my home, my territory, and have the gall to challenge me?! Let's see just how good you are!"

My voice wasn't much more than a growl and my words were met with a snarl from the other wolf. I saw the muscles in his hind legs bunch, and anticipated his pounce. He was on me in a flash, and I hadn't even seen him move.

_Jesus he's fast. But he's also stupid._

I rolled to the side, and caught him off guard. This was why only alphas had the power to half-shift. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and threw him a good fifty feet. He landed with a sickening thud, and rolled back over to find his footing. I was standing over him before his paws hit the ground. His jaws snapped at my leg, which was no longer there. I grabbed the top mandible of his jaw, while his teeth shredded my hand. I growled, and lifted his upper body off the ground by his jaw. I grabbed his lower jaw with my other hand and applied pressure. I pulled his jaws apart slowly, while he was still trying to bite me, to find some way to stop what I was doing. He failed, and I tore the top half of his head from his torso.

His body fell to the ground, no more life left inside it than the wind which surrounded us. It gave a final shudder, and the fur began to recede. In moments the only thing left was the naked body of a young man, missing the top half of his head and face. I started my own shift, and gathered my clothes from the pile on the ground. I placed the whip back on its hip holster, and replaced my flask. I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed Panik's number.

"Where are you, man? Got some girls that want to meet you up here!"

I shook my head. Not something I was in the mood to hear at the current moment. I sighed heavily.

"Need a cleanup in the backyard, brother."

The laughter in his voice died immediately. I could hear him making his way through the crowd, trying to find somewhere quiet where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Again? Man that's the third one this month! Where at?"

"Backyard. And this wouldn't happen so much if you stopped telling people I was Ulfric. Every pup with delusions of grandeur wants this territory, and they all want me. Either way. Call Jason, tell him we need a cleanup and hush job. I'm coming back to the party."

"You got it, bro. Just try to enjoy the rest of the night. Plenty of pretty young things in here, ripe for the picking. I'll take care of the rest."

I hung up the phone, and sighed again. Fuck it, might as well try to find something to take my mind off this last hour or so. I took a deep drink out of my flask, and made my way back to the house, the party, and part of whatever semblance of a normal life I had left.

_Hell, I might even find something to fuck tonight. God, I hope so._


	3. Daanae

Vanilla and freshly cut grass.

She hadn't seen me yet, but I knew her the second she walked through that door. Her scent hit me like a brick wall. That smell haunts me. My emerald eyes stalked her as she parted her way through the crowd, my black jeans and matching shirt making a perfect blend into the semi darkness of the room. The only shine on me coming from my hip flask, the tip of my bull whip, and the eyes that were now glued to the woman. She stopped, not 3 feet from me, and my breath caught in my throat. My mind immediately went back to that night, all those decades ago.

_I scented the wind, following Richard's trail. I knew the older wolf planned on doing something stupid, angry at losing the challenge, yet being made to live with the shame of it. I caught the scent of human on the air, and knew I'd found what Richard sought. Shedding my clothing, I shifted, following the scent through the woods to a large oak tree. The woman, obviously frightened, screamed at me, the words lost to my wolf ears, but understanding the stench of panic in her speech. I snapped my jaws, scenting the air again. I knew he was here, but why hadn't he made himself known? I snarled, foam leaking from the corners of my mouth. I leaned in to stare at the female closely, and as I did, I felt him coming through the trees._

_Grey-Black fur, a growl, and his teeth sunk into my foreleg. I snarled as my leg buckled, my teeth scraping against the female's leg. I tasted blood, and all human thought left me. Richard stood over me, angling for the right bite to tear my throat out. I kicked upwards with my hind legs, catching him in the underbelly and propelling him backwards. I rose, favoring my torn leg, and barked one word at the human. It surprised me that my throat could force that word out, long after it had lost the ability of human speech._

_"Run!"_

_Richard charged me again, and I dipped my snout to the ground. I snapped, and felt the bone of his leg snap in my teeth. He howled, and I lunged up, tearing the side of his throat out in one swift motion. His blood poured to the ground as I latched onto the front of his throat, riding his body to the ground. I wanted to make sure that he could not come back from this. We struggled on the ground, until Richard's life ebbed away, the body laying prone on the ground._

_But where had the Human gone?_

Does she know I'm here?

She continued strolling through the living room, passing by the trophies of our countless victories, stopping every couple of feet to run her fingers over this or that, not really seeming to do anything, but doing enough to keep the attention of the crowd on her. God, she was fucking beautiful. Long, flowing auburn hair over a perfect face. Lush lips parted over slightly pointed teeth. I growled, low in my throat, and didn't even realize I had done it. Hell, I wanted her something fierce. I was out of my seat before I realized I was moving, silently following her, stalking my prey. Suddenly, I didn't see the party, didn't hear the music. Nothing mattered but her, and how I was going to get her alone. Her entourage followed her everywhere. The blonde, Aianna, the dark skinned girl, Natasja, and the small one who's name escaped me. They stuck to each other like a bad habit.

Until I saw here whisper in the blonde's ear, and detached herself from them.

This is my chance.

I followed her, staying far enough back where she didn't notice me, but close enough where she was always in my sights. She climbed the stairs, slowly leaving the party behind her, and entered a deserted bedroom at the end of the hall, and my eyes went from emerald to wolf amber. She was mine.

I watched another male enter the room behind her, and the hair on the back of my neck rose. She was mine, and no God Damn pup was taking my prey from me. I followed behind him silently, slipping behind his obvious drunken state without him even realizing, so that all 3 of us were left in the room.

Completely dark, it seemed she was sleeping. The other male went clumsily to the bed, knocking over every single thing that wasn't heavier than him or nailed to the floor. I heard his breath, but not hers. I scented the air, trying to locate her in the dark room.

Vanilla, grass.

Her scent came from in front of me, behind the other male, and my breath caught in my throat. I knew right then, that she would take him, right there.

I was right.

Her scent moved, slowly closing the gap between the unsuspecting male and her, and I heard her breath catch. She encircled the other male from behind with her arms, clutching him to her chest. My eyes widened, anticipating the strike. His neck bared, and so did her teeth. I knew without seeing, that her top canines would be elongated, sharp to the point of razor blades.

She struck.

I heard him shudder, felt the warmth begin to leave his body as she drank him dry. They stayed like that, swaying upright for a full two minutes, until she let the empty body drop to the groud with a sickening thud. She was more beautiful now than I had ever seen her, and I wanted her, badly.

_I found her, almost a mile from where Richard's body lay, her scent mixed with that of something else...another's. An elf? What would an elf be doing in this area of the forests? And another scent, a Human male, with the smell of fresh oil on his armor. One of the three High Captains, but which? I heard voices then, and knew they were not far._

_"You are not destined to be a daughter of the moon, Daanae. I will replace the gift that courses through your skin and give you something even more eternal."_

_I growled, low enough to not be heard. And began to return to my pack. The last words I heard came from the Elven female, referring to her master, and I learned his name._

_Basttion._

I crossed the room silently, until I was a breath away from her. I growled, low and rumbling, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What's wrong, love? Thought you were alone?"

I laughed at her expression, the rich meaty sound of the predator when his prey had no escape. Her expression steeled, and the smile of the in-control vixen returned to her face.

"I was hungry, and he decided to forego the better part of valour and be my evening meal. Would care to join him?"

I couldn't help but laugh. After all the years she'd known me, she didn't remember me, nor did she know what I was. Apparently it was time to explain. My eyes flashed wolf amber again, and this time stayed stayed that way. I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. A small sound escaped her lips, sounding tantelizingly helpless to my ears.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you. The scent of fear as you were hunted, the nail marks you left in that oak tree all those years ago. Starting to remember anything interesting about that night?"

I watched as her eyes widened, realization dawning on her porcelain features.

"The Lupine, that filthy dog that hunted me...was you?!"

I growled, not the least bit friendly or sensual. How dare she! Filthy! And he had protected her from Richard, all those years ago! Then again, if Richard hadn't run from the challenge, and hunted her, she most likely would not have ended up as Basttion's dark daughter...An interesting thought.

"Let me explain two things. First, I am not filthy, nor a dog. Secondly, I never hunted you. It was Richard, the wolf with the grey and black fur, that hunted you. I saved your flesh from becoming his meal. I know you've searched for me, following my scent where our paths crossed. I am done running, done chasing. Here I am, plain before you. Or you can go back to that hormone fest downstairs."

She leaned in to me, her eyes searching my own.

"And how am I supposed to know you are the same Loup Garoux from all those years ago? What proof have you given me? Show me a way that I might know for sure, and then we may have something to talk about."

My self-control went out the window. I backed away from her and let myself begin the change. My ears rotated to the top of my head, and became pointed. A thick sheet of honey-colored fur covered my face, while my nose extended outwards and became a snout. My teeth pointed, and my throat lost the ability of human speech. My hands became pads, and the fingers extended into claws, while both my knees and elbows snapped backwards. The rich coat of honey fur washed over the rest of my body like a wave, and I dropped to all fours. The change was complete. Where a tan, young, dark-haired man once stood, there was now nothing but a pony-sized wolf. His eyes never left hers.

She gasped, the shock apparent on her face, as she backed against the wall. I growled, and she stopped moving, the fear thick enough that I could smell it. She closed her eyes, and I changed back. When she opened her eyes, I stood in front of her. Naked, the muscles rippling and pulsing from the strain of changing back so soon. Her eyes poured over my body, the fear being replaced by another scent.

"Now you know. No wolf's fur is the same. It might be similar in color, but from your expression, it seems you recognize my eyes. I have hunted you, since the day I became one of the three High Captains, and Basttion's underling. I can see that you don't recognize my face, which is understandable after all these years. My name is simply Bara now, but back then I went by Barawolf DeLunos, High-Captain of Gondor!"

I could see the shock apparent on her face. Her eyes searching mine, trying to decipher whether my words were true or not.

"But, that would mean...when Basttion turned me, you protected me, for near thirty years! Without ever telling me! After all those years of sneaking around behind the royal family's back! You told me you loved me...How could you keep that from me?!"

In an instant I was pressed against her, her back flat against the wall. My face was buried in her neck. and I bit down hard on the smooth flesh there. A moan escaped her lips, and her arms involuntarily circled my neck, her hands in my hair. My hand came up to wrap around the back of her neck, forcing her closer to me.

"I am sorry, Daanae, but my form had to remain a secret, even from you. If Basttion ever found out, he would have killed us both for the offense of a Loup Garoux and a Vampire coupling. As you know, the war between our kinds would never allow it. So I had to stay hidden, close enough to protect you, but far enough away not to have my secret found out. Know this, I always loved you. From the moment I scented you in those dark woods, from the moment I went into hiding, I never stopped searching for you, never stopped yearning for you. I know that pup of a male didn't satisfy your thirst, I know that your thirst has never really been sated. You seek a stronger elixir, something with a little more...kick."

I bared my throat, directly underneath her mouth, and knew she could smell the blood pulsing there.

"This is the blood you seek, the drink that will finally sate your hunger. I offer myself to you, as an apology. Drink, and know the truth of my words."

She seemed hesitant, unsure of what she should do.

"You ask me to drink, yet you know not the implications of it. If your blood is truly that which I seek, no other's will do. I will be forced to be dependant on you. Can you handle me?"

I smiled wickedly, and forced her head to my neck, putting her open mouth directly over his jugular.

"That's the idea, love. Now drink."

She pierced my neck quickely, and I delighted in the pain of it. He hands tightened their grip around my neck, and my own reached up to run through her beautiful hair. She drank, for over a full minute, and I pulled her hair, forcefully. Her face came out of the crook of my neck looking flushed and her eyes unfocused. I knew she was tasting the most powerful blood that had ever entered her body, and the change in diet had somewhat shocked her.

"So," I asked heavily, "was I right? Are you now sated for the first time?"

I was breathing heavily from blood loss at this point, so her next words caught me somewhat off guard.

"Your blood has quenched my thirst, yes. But I am far from sated. If you aim to accomplish that, you have quite a bit of work to do, my honey-wolf."

Her eyes became heavy, and somehow I knew exactly what she meant. It looked like I might find a use for that whip tonight, after all.


	4. Vanilla and Honey

**WARNING!!! CITRUSY GOODNESS!!!!**

I threw her bodily to the bed, her cheeks still flushed with the blood she had taken from me. I could hear her heart beating, likely for the first time in centuries, since we had last rutted in the woods near Basttion's estate. I could smell her. Motherfucker could I smell how bad she wanted me.

She was wearing a skirt, so that made the act itself easy enough, no buttons or zippers to work around. She waggled a finger at me, a smirk of utter amusement on her face, silently beckoning me to her.

"Are you going to finish what you allowed me to start? Or are you going to stand there looking like you've seen a ghost?"

I stared deep into her eyes, and her expression became worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You say 'as if I've seen a ghost'. You have no idea how often I've dreamed of this, seen it in my mind's eye. You lying beneath me, fed with my blood. I won't let you get away again."

She squealed as I pounced her. Jumping from across the bed to lay straddling her body, I landed with all the weight of a feather pillow. She mock slapped me as I landed, sinking my teeth into her neck, running sharpened nails down her bare midriff, and watching the thin red lines heal before my eyes. I ripped the shirt over her head, careful to leave it intact, and the lacy blue bra that followed. My mouth trailed downwards, leaving butterflly kisses everywhere I passed. I lapped my tongue over her nipples, feeling the buds tighten and her breath catch in her throat.

I stayed that way for a few seconds, and continued my trek south, stopping at the soft, warm flesh of her stomach, and trailing my nails down and across the flat expanse. I followed the scent of her lust, finding the very source lying between her legs. Removing her panties, blue lace to match the bra I settled myself in between her legs, flicking my tongue out to tease her folds, and tickle across her clit. Her hips bucked against me, and I laughed.

"Let me show you something you can't find but from me..."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at me, and I slipped my tongue inside her soaking passage. Her hips were shaking violently, and her breath began coming in pants.

I shifted my tongue, lengthining it to be incredibly long and thick.

She screamed, and I flicked the tip of my tongue over that sweet spot, over and over again.

I could fell her walls tightening, and knew she was close, knew the sandpaper tip of my tongue had her on the verge of climax.

I stopped moving and stayed completely still.

"Oh God, please don't stop! ...So CLOSE!"

"Please what? Tell me who your master is and what you want or I will stop and leave you like this, here."

I smiled wickedly, knowing the game I played was one we had rehearsed many times before. She was mine, to do with as I saw fit, and I made sure to remind her of it.

"Please MASTER! Fuck me!!"

It was the word I had been waiting to hear. I fucking snarled. I lifted myself up and ripped my jeans off at the seams. Positioning myself at her opening, I fucking impaled her.

She screamed my name, the word reverberating off the walls with the force, and I rode her hard and deep, quickening the pace as I felt her heartbeat and breathing speed up.

"Oh God, so close..."

Her eyes had closed, and she had bitten down hard enough on her bottom lip that she had drawn blood. I leaned in, and took her lip in my mouth, sucking the blood from it like a rare wine. The taste threw me over the edge.

I slammed into her as hard and as fast as I could, her screams sounding like music in my ears. I could feel my eyes shift to amber as I felt my own climax coming, and knew I wouldn't last much longer. Neither could she.

She gave one last scream, trailing off at the end into a moan, and I felt her tighten around my pulsing cock as I came. She lay there, not moving, her body still convulsing in the aftereffects of the orgasm. I looked down at her, knowing full well that y eyes were still in their wolf form.

"Are you sated now, love...?"

She nodded, still unable to speak.

"Good. Because I'm not."

I smiled that wicked grin again, and flipped her onto her stomach, forcing her ass in the air. I picked my whip off the ground where it had fallen with my pants, and slowly unraveled it from its bindings.

She looked over her shoulder at me, eyes widening at the instrument in my hands.

"You aren't going to...?"

I stopped her with a look.

"Did I give you permission to speak? I am your master, and until I give you permission to speak, you will be silent. Understood?"

She nodded, and I flicked the end of the whip against her bare ass, delighting in the sound of the leather hitting skin. She almost groaned, and I silenced her with my eyes. Three more lashes and her eyes were fluttering into the back of her head, her pussy leaking badly.

"It seems you want something...tell me what it is."

She looked at me over her shoulder again, eyelids half closed with the minstrations of the whip.

"Take me, fuck me until I have nothing left! Please...Master!"

Again, that word. She knew I wanted to hear it, and knew what it did to me. I took the handle of the whip, Nine inches long and three thick, and rubbed it against her clit, making small circles with the cold leather. She moaned again, and I did the unthinkable.

I shoved the handle as far as it would go inside her soaking pussy.

She screamed again, somewhere between pain and pleasure, and I took her at the sound. I used some of her own wetness and coated my cock with it, sliding the slick appendage into her tight, pink, asshole.

I rode her, the handle of the whip filling one hole, and my cock filling the other, while I tangled my fingers in her hair and lifted her head, giving me access to her throat. She was panting, groaning, and making every other pain/pleasure sound in the book. I could feel her walls tightening again, and I knew I was just as close. I let out a howl, and let my self-control go. I shifted, in mid-orgasm, and felt her spasm beneath me. I stayed inside her, half man, half beast, as we rode out the shockwaves of the orgasm together, and they subsided to mere shivers.

The fur receded, looking almost like water returning to the ocean from a wave. We laid there, a tangled mess of limbs and fluids, and tried to gather ourselves enough for movement. I was the first to speak.

"So, first one that can walk gets the shower?"

I laughed, full and throaty. I didn't even think my legs would work well enough for a shower.

Maybe a bath.

***********************************************************************

Reviews keep the lemon tree sprouting!!!

And for a shameless plug...

VvDeadRosesvV has written a truly amazing Twilight Fanfic. Please stop by and show her some love. In another time, another place, she would be my Daanae, for all intents and purposes.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5379823/1/Breaking_Trinity


End file.
